


A Splinter in her heart

by Opal_The_Beast



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don't like older men what are you saying, Idk what to put there, Light cheek kissing maybe, Mom for the turtles, No Sex, No Smut, Slow Burn, Turtle Tots (TMNT), my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_The_Beast/pseuds/Opal_The_Beast
Summary: "So there she was a little bit lost and hearing what she thought was the wind. Genevieve walked to the sound hoping for an exit. What she came upon caused her to scream slightly. Seeing a group of 4 small turtles ‘kids’ crying over a huge mass of hair and blood."Basically Splinter got caught under a falling pipe and Genevieve my OC finds him and the turtles. Join her as she falls in love with the small turtles and a certain ninja master.





	1. How It started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fanfiction, please be gentle.

AN I did edit and reread before publishing but please feel free to point out any mistakes.

It was a cold fall day and Genevieve Brown is at her less than ideal job in the New York City sewer system. She hated it not because of the hard labour or the overall disgusting nature of the job but the smell. Oh, the Smell. Genevieve didn’t have a great nose or anything, but the smell was putrid enough to make even the most hardened people gag. 

So, working in the sewers, NOT GREAT, but it’s a job and because of the unpleasantness of it, it pays really well. Genevieve eventually got used to it over the months she worked, so it wasn’t all bad.

As she was still fairly new in her job she carried a map of the sewers with her everywhere on the off chance she got lost. Which was very helpful today when she got separated from her mentor who Genevieve was helping in a portion of the sewers which had been unused for years. 

So there she was a little bit lost and hearing what she thought was the wind. Genevieve walked to the sound hoping for an exit. What she came upon caused her to scream slightly. Seeing a group of 4 small turtles ‘kids’ crying over a huge mass of hair and blood. 

All heads turned to Genevieve with tears in their eyes. Then what she could only assume where the two oldest, stepped up and put themselves in between her and the other two. “Who are you?! Back away don’t get any closer!!” wow what a scene… SHIT what the fuck is this. They’re all so young and ‘Small’ Genevieve said the last word out loud and immediately began to sob. An earth-shattering cry escaped her lips, her knees buckled and she fell, hard. 

The turtles froze unsure of what to do. Until a moment later the littlest one got up and walked towards her slowly. The others didn’t realize what was happening until the smallest turtle tapped Genevieve on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked him in the eye but before she could say anything the little turtle hugged her. They cried for a moment hugging. 

After a bit, the young turtle looked Genevieve in the eyes “Can you help us, please?” tears still rolling down his face. Genevieve looked over his shoulder to the other turtles stood there looking at her tensely. She got up, walked over to them to see what they were surrounding. 

After looking at the furry mass for a solid minute, she realized what she was looking at. It was a giant rat. Normally, this would have made her run screaming in the other direction but, she instead just stood there trying to figure out what the hell to do next. Okay, so there are four small turtle children and one big ass rat currently caught under a big ass pipe in this big ass motherfucking sewer that I got lost in. what the fuck do I do now? 

After a moment of thinking, she decided to ask what she believed to be the oldest if he knew a way out. After a second of thinking, she handed him the map “Can you guys find a way out, while I check on him” she said motioning to the rat. All four of them looked at the map, nodded and left. 

Genevieve went to the rat to assess the situation. He was bleeding heavily from multiple cuts. He was pinned by the pipe, but nothing appeared broken, thankfully. She ripped her jacket and used electrical tape to stop all the bleeding she could reach. 

After that, she started to examine the pipe and look to see if the ceiling were to collapse if she moved it when she hears a groan come from the large rat-person-man... thing. Oh shit oh shit oh shit is-is he awake?! Suddenly, she hears a deep voice say something. Instantly she runs over to check him.

“M...my s-sons… A-are they okay?” this honestly surprised Genevieve. Sons?? B- but… how???? What is this?! “Your sons? Do you mean… WAIT ARE YOU OKAY???” Genevieve, as would anyone in their right mind would be, was panicked. 

Anyone with any sense would be freaking out if they found out that a giant pipe at least the weight of a pick-up truck fell on top of someone and they managed to survive. What made it even weirder though was the fact that this person was A GIANT FUCKING RAT that just so happens to be RAISING ADORABLE TURTLE CHILDREN. 

The rough deep voice spoke again but he was so weak that he couldn’t speak any louder than a low whisper. Genevieve had no idea as to what he just said. “Hey um it’s okay! Save your strength okay?” the rat spoke once again, this time Genevieve heard him but just barely “My sons, are they okay?” Genevieve felt her chest tighten as she remembered her family.

“Th-they’re okay. I asked them to find a way out so I could use my car jack to help you,” she said her throat tightening. She really still missed her family so much. But now was not the time. She needed to not be panicking and needed to focus on the task at hand. 

Suddenly, she heard a small pitter-patter of footsteps coming from the tunnel just to the right of her. It was the small turtle-boys running full speed to where they were with a map (torn in half) and a car jack. Oddly enough it wasn't hers. This was a little disconcerting but she could address that later. She got to work right away and slipped the jack under the pipe and began cranking it up. 

“Okay, so here's the plan.” Genevieve grunted between cranks, “since I have no idea if this pipe is supporting anything when it is lifted I need you boy’s to grab him and carry him into the tunnel you just came from. I want you to stay there and I’ll let the jack down and run like hel- er- heck into there with you and with any luck, I won’t be crushed by the ceiling. Okay?” 

The three older turtles nodded but the smallest just had a worried expression on his face. “W-will you be okay?” The other turtles looked to him and back to Genevieve. Before they could lose any more confidence in the matter, she smiled and gave a reassuring nod. “I’ll be just fine.” she said rubbing his head where hair would be. 

With that, they all nodded in unison and with that the crank was fully up and holding the pipe. “Now!” Genevieve shouted and the four turtles ran to him, picked him up, and ran out of the room. Genevieve took a deep breath in, immediately regretting it because of the foul smell in the air. Okay, when I drop this I need to run like hell… shit. Why me? “Aruggghh! Whatever!” she said getting ready to run, she released the jack, grabbed it, and ran like hell. 

She made it to the tunnel and breathed a sigh of relief. They sat there for a minute to make sure that nothing was going to happen. “Huh, guess it was fine after al-” and of course, as soon as Genevieve said that, the ceiling began to rumble. Oh, come the fuck on! She turned her back toward the entrance of the tunnel and pulled the boys towards her to block any rubble from hitting them as the entrance was closed off by the collapsing ceiling.

As the dust settled she looked up to see if the turtles were okay. To her relief, they were fine. Holy shit. They're okay thank god. Suddenly the still moment of silence was broken by a heavy grunt. “Oh crap, are you okay?!” Genevieve blurted out. 

Genevieve rushed over to the groaning rat just in time to see him lose all consciousness. She took some time to continue bandaging him and look him over for any other injuries. This was the first time she could really see the figure in front of her. 

He was very thin, almost sickly, and he looked malnourished. Genevive glanced at the small turtles around her and noticed that they looked fairly healthy and well-fed. She looked back to the large rat and saw his face. Yep. that's a giant rat alright. She could see two, what she assumed to be, bags underneath his sunken, copper, eyes. 

“You boys know a way out, right?” she asked looking concerned. They nodded and motioned for her to follow. Genevieve picked up the rat carefully. Shit, he is really light. That's not good. She followed the turtles in quietly. 

They came up onto a manhole, she put the rat down. “Boys I’m going up to look around. Give me a second.” she climbed up the ladder lifted the heavy metal cover. Never had she been more glad she was in uniform. She glanced around to see if she was in direct line of traffic. Oh man, I must’ve been in there for hours. It's almost sunset. 

She fully lifted the cover off and to the side. She looked around to see if she recognized anything to get an idea of where she might be. Her gaze landed on the street sign across the road and saw the number 35. 35… 35… thirty-five what?... cocking her head to the side she saw the rest of the sign. 35th st… oh, wait 35th street… huh. I’m a fucking idiot. Standing up and walking toward the sidewalk and looked to her right.  
…I parked right there. “Fucking dumbass…” she turned around and saw four pairs of eyes peeking over the edge. She decides that moving her van is the best option. Giving a gentle smile she whispered to stay put. 

After backing the van up she signaled to the turtles. They got in while Genevive went back down the manhole to get the unconscious rat. The drive to her family farm was quiet and anxious. She held the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white, but she became more relaxed hearing the little turtles talking to each other. Aww <3

The car ride gave her time to think about everything that had just happened. It was a lot to process, Let's see… what's new…. so I have four adorable little turtles and a rather large rat, who is bleeding by the way, in my van. A sewer pipe collapsed and I got lost on the job. “SHIT!” she said a bit too loud. Causing the turtles to jump. Reaching into the passenger seat she felt around for her phone. “Mother fucker, god damn it” cursing under her breath she called her boss. 

“Hi…. Yeah…. Sorry, I just got out and I’m heading home…… Yes, sir, I’ll be more careful next time…… Yes, sir…….Sorry again…… Bye, have a good night. I’ll see you Wednesday.” That was close. She called right on time. Genevieve’s boss was about to send out a search party. When she called he was relieved to hear from her rather than angry that she didn’t call him. I’ll have to cook him a really nice ‘sorry’ lunch she thought to herself pulling into her driveway. 

“Okay kids,” she said turning around in her seat “here are my keys. Go unlock the front door Please” They hopped out of the van and ran to the door while Genevieve carefully carried the rat into the house and up the stairs. She laid him on the only bed she knew was clean and dusted, her own. 

She turned to see the little turtles looking at her worriedly, Genevieve decided it was best for them not to see the true extent of the wounds. She ushered them out, down the stairs and into the kitchen. “You all must be hungry.” She said looking into the fridge. She came back out with an armload of glass dishes. “What would you like? I have pasta with meatballs and some leftover pizza.” 

She noticed their eyes light up at the word pizza and the littlest one nearly jumped for joy. “Well, I guess that’s a vote for pizza than.” She said with a smile. Genevieve quickly microwaved all the pizza she had and set them up in the living room watching a Disney movie. She wished at that moment that she had spent some time to clean the place a bit before going to work that day. 

There were empty cans of both soda and beer absolutely littering the place. The take out boxes almost made a whole new wall. But that all would have to be taken care of later. Seeing the turtles all comfortable on the couch, she collected her first aid bag from med school and headed to the injured rat.

She knew that this was going to be a long night and once she started she wouldn’t be able to stop, otherwise it could cause more damage. Genevieve tried to take off the rat’s kimono but feared of adding to the damage. She opted to cut along the seams as she might be able to resew it later. She removed the makeshift bandages one or two at a time and gently cleaned the wounds. 

Genevieve rebandaged and applied antiseptic to all the cuts and stitched a couple of really bad ones, but quickly realized, much to her dismay that most of the bleeding was internal. There wasn’t much she could do about it here. All she could do was wait and hope it would sort itself out. It wasn’t uncommon for it to do so, but she was unsure of how long he had been under the collapsed pipe, which escalated the problem significantly. 

After she had finished Genevieve tucked the rat into the bedsheets and carefully made her way down the stairs, unsure if the turtles were asleep or not. She stuck her head into the living room to see all four of them sleeping against each other on the couch. 

She looked at the clock to see ‘2:00’. Genevieve was not tried in the slightest due to her adrenaline. She took this time to do the one thing that would always keep her mind off of dark thoughts, clean the house. It was a fairly large house with three bedrooms, three full bathrooms, and a finished basement. She started with the bathrooms and moved to the bedrooms. 

Having taken one too many courses on food poisoning, the kitchen was always immaculate. Some might say she was obsessed with wiping the counters and organizing the shelves. 

After cleaning the bedrooms, and striping the beds, Genevieve opened the windows to let some clean air in. She then closed the doors keeping the cold out of the rest of the house. While cleaning the basement the fatigue of working all day, and now, all night caught up to her. She fell asleep leaning up against the mop.


	2. Short Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I was aiming for once a week updates but it not looking possible at the moment. I don't want to put out meh chapters, so they may take longer but I hope the wait is worth it.  
Also, questions involving the turtles will be answered not in this chapter but the next.
> 
> I'm trying a different format for this chapter, please let me know which one you like better.

Genevieve woke up to the feeling of falling flat on her face. It was understandably quite a stock and lead her to have a bloody nose. So there she was walking but the stairs with blood running down her face. She had all but forgotten about the turtles until she walked into the kitchen and found one of the little turtles sitting calmly at the kitchen table. 

He looked at Genevieve with both scared and concerned eyes. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly. 

Genevieve assumed that he didn’t want to wake up anyone else so she took the same tune when replying. “Y-yeah I'b fine, just clumbsy” She decided it best not to give a smile being as blood was just pouring from her nose and she could taste it in her mouth. Knowing that she would look demonic to anyone let alone a child. 

She walked over to the sink and washed her face, the whole time the little turtle watched her. She grabbed a paper towel to stop the bleeding and turned around. “My name is Genevieve,” she offered with a smile. 

“I’m Leonardo,” he said shyly 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Genevieve said offering a hand. 

“Do you want any breakfast, Hon?” He nodded excitedly. Genevieve looked in her fridge and took out eggs and cheese, she then grabbed an onion and went to chopping. While she was cooking she started a pot of coffee. She finished making a rather large omelet and cut it into fifths. 

“Here hon,” she said setting a plate in front of Leonardo, she sat across from him with her cup of black coffee. No sooner than she sat down three familiar turtles groggily slumped into the kitchen drawn in by the smell. She smiled, took her coffee with her and fixed them all a plate as well. They introduced themselves through mouth fulls of food

Genevieve sat on the counter and smiled into her coffee, as the turtles ate happily. “Did you sleep well?” She asked the room at large. Mikey smiled up at her “Really well, it was super nice and really warm.” His brothers nodded in agreement. She stilled at that movement, clutching her cup tighter she flicked her eyes over each of the boys. Locking eyes with Leonardo she silently asked if they were often cold. He simply shrugged and continued to eat his eggs. 

“That’s good. Do you want anything else, for breakfast?” Genevieve asked trying to keep her voice study.

“No thank you, but could we watch another movie please?” Donnie asked 

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong with that. Is there anything you want to watch specifically?”

“Another Dizzy movie!” Mikey said excitedly. 

‘ _ AWwwWWwww holy wholesome so damn adorable’ _ “Ok let’s go,” Genevieve said walking to the living room “I hope the mess didn’t bother you too much last night,” she said looking around her, nose wrinkling in disgust. 

“We didn’t even notice it, ta be honest,” Raph said. “Too tired to” 

Genevieve nodded and picked a DVD from the shelf “Do you want to watch ‘The Emperor's New Groove’?” 

“Okay!” they said happily. Genevieve put the DVD in and began to clean. She took a large black trash bag and just put everything into it. It didn’t take long at all and soon the room was clean...well clean enough. She smiled and took out all the trash. 

“Do you guys want anything?” Genevieve asked from the doorway knocking the dirt off her shoes.

“No thank you” she heard one of them say, she couldn’t pick whose voice it was. She walked up the stairs and carefully opened the door to her room, unsure if the rat was awake or not. Just barely poking her face in. It immediately lit up to see him sitting up and looking around. He appeared to have just woken up. ‘ _ That’s a great sign!’ _

She knocked as she opened the door all the way. He looked over at the sudden sound. “How are you feeling?” Genevieve asked walking slowly towards him stethoscope in hand. 

“My sons, where are they?” he asked in a harsh but worried tone. 

“They’re out stairs watching a movie,” Genevieve said motioning her head to the open door. 

She could hear them laughing from where she stood. She assumed the rat could also hear them as Genevieve saw him lighten slightly. “My name is Genevieve Brown, and this is my farm. We’re just outside of New York City” she said noting that anyone would be confused about where they are and who this person is. 

He nodded taking in everything “My name is Splinter,” he said in a thick Japanese accent, giving a weary smile. 

Genevieve returned it with a genuine one “I know I don’t look like it but I am a proud owner of a ‘you almost made it to doctor’ certificate” she said pointing a thumb in her chest. Giving a small chuckle at her joke she continued “do you mind if I quickly check your heart rate and other injuries?” 

Genevieve didn’t know how he would react, but she thought it best to set her cards on the table for him to see instead of trying to keep up with lies. Plus humor always helps break the ice. She also knew that he probably wouldn’t what some strange not-quite-a-doctor lady to give him a full-body scan. “Please, if you think it best but may I see my sons first?” 

“Oh yes, of course. Sorry, I should have thought of that, I’ll get them now.” 

Genevieve collected the boys. Relieved that their father was awake no one complained about turning off the movie. She felt it would be intrusive to listen to their conversation so she decided to make Splinter something that he would be able to stomach, unfortunately, she didn’t have much. She lived by herself for so long she and had already used almost all the food she had in the house. 

The only thing left was a few packets of instant ramen. ‘ _ Guess this will have to do.’  _ She made one pack of them in a pan. ‘ _ a little fancier than the microwave at least’ _ she cooked the noodles first, then added the spice packets. It didn’t take much time, she put the noodles in a bowl but the broth she put into a mug. She also grabbed a bottle of water and a can of orange soda to help bring his electrolytes and sugar up. 

She put everything on a tray and went up the stairs. At the top, she slowed not wanting to interrupt anything. As she neared the door she could make out the conversation “....even as nice as she seems we cannot let our guard down. We have no clue what she is capable of.” 

' _ fair enough'  _ she thought as she knocked on the ajar door. 

“Come in” Splinter answered. Genevieve opened the door to see the four little turtles sitting in front of the bed looking up at her questioningly. 

“I got you something to eat, sorry I don’t have much. It’s grocery day.” She smiled as she stepped through the turtles to the nightstand to put down the tray. 

“Sons you may return to your movie now,” Splinter said as he waved a hand to the door. They got up quickly happy to be able to finish their movie. 

“How are you feeling?” Genevieve said looking into the rat's eyes. 

“I’m feeling much better, thanks to you” 

“That’s not what I asked. Of course, you’re ‘feeling better’ you were unconscious less than an hour ago” she said with a sigh “so how are you feeling on a scale of 'one to I wish death upon thee'” Splinter was taking a back first but burst into laughter moments later. 

He hadn’t been talked to like that since he moved out of his mother’s house. “I really am fine, I’ve taken worst” 

“That is not helping your case,” Genevieve said giving another long sigh “I’m going to put this bluntly, you are very thin. Sickenly so I almost threw you over my head when I first picked you up" they both chuckled at that "When was the last time you ate a full meal?” she said sitting out on the edge of the bed. 

“A few weeks ago or so” Splinter answered knowing there was no way around it anymore. 

“You’re going to put on some weight, but we have to do it slowly or your stomach lining will tear.” Genevieve said putting on a stethoscope “May I?” she asked gesturing with the bell end of the stethoscope. 

Splinter nodded slightly startled by the gravity of the situation. He knew how to mend battle wounds and the aftermath of them but this was different. He never had to deal with non-surface level injuries or would-be-wounds. This was a new world for him. 

“Mmmmmmmm sounds good up here,” Genevieve said listening to his heart and lungs “I need to hear your lungs from the back, just to make sure there's no liquid in there. Would you please lean forward?” he did so immediately. Genevieve stood up to get a better angle to listen “take a deep breath in please...and out” she moved the stethoscope a bit “and again” 

“Good news is that there's nothing in there but air. Bad news is I have to hear what your stomach is going and I’m pretty sure thing is still cold as hell” she said laughing to herself sitting back down on the bed. As she listened to his stomach her face became contorted with worry “So I don’t hear anything… we need to be very careful with how much you eat” 

She said looking over to the food on the tray “Okay I want you to eat about a third of what's there, make sure to drink some water too” Genevieve said smiling, “I’ll be right back, don’t eat any more than a third. I’ll know if you do I counted the noodles.” she said jokingly halfway down the hall. 

Splinter took the opportunity to look around as he ate, one of the first things he noticed was how small this room is for a master bedroom, the next thing was his beloved kimono cut in pieces on the floor, stained red. At that moment Genevieve came back into the room, seeing his sad expression she followed his gaze to the kimono. “Oh I-I’m sorry...I-I had to...cut it off. I didn’t want to cause more harm than I had to… I’m sorry…” she stuttered out feeling a sudden wave of guilt.

Splinter walked towards the mess of fabric frowning at the sight. As he picked up a piece he muttered under his breath. Looking up he inquired “Along the seams?” 

“Y-yeah I thought maybe I could fix it...that way”. A small smile crept onto his face 

“That’s very thoughtful. Thank you” 

Genevieve smiled with a light blush tinting her face “You’re welcome” 

At this moment Splinter saw that she was carrying a few things with her. A robe and some clean sheets. Only then did he notice his near-nudity. Clad only in his nether garments his face flushed brightly. Genevieve noticed this and very quickly handed the blushing rat the dark green robe, her face as red as a tomato. “um...If you’re feeling up to it you can take a bath.” she said quickly looking at the ceiling. 

“That sounds like a great idea,” he said looking at the floor. 

“The bath is on sweet, in the master bedroom. Two doors to the left. Towels are under the sink.” Genevieve stated “If you need any help with the faucet just call out” Splinter was already out the door trying to regain his composure as he walked to the bathroom. 

_ ‘It’s odd that she doesn’t sleep in the master bedroom’  _ Splinter thought as he closed the bedroom door. ‘ _ She lives by herself so why not take the best room?’  _ He turned on the water and looked around the room as the tub filled. The room was fairly large. Bookshelves lined the walls, many of them were filled with old photos. 

Taking a closer look he could see the same seven people smiling at the camera in many of the photos. Splinter could recognize Genevieve as the eldest child. The other people had similar features so he assumed that they were her family. ‘ _ But where are they? This room has been cleaned very recently but the shelves haven’t been dusted and Genevieve doesn’t strike me as the type to leave this much dust in a room she regularly uses. If the other room is anything to go by’  _ He thought as he checked the water level and temperature. 

Genevieve stripped the bed. Thankfully the mattress was undamaged so all she had to do was clean the sheets and find a few new blankets for tonight. While she was at it she cleaned the rest of the room as it hadn’t been the cleanest, to begin with. 

Genevive opened the window to let the dense air out. As she brought the laundry to the washer in the basement, she checked on the turtles in the living room. They had already put in a new movie, she smiled as she turned on the washer. After that, Genevieve seeing that it was nearly lunch, she began to look for enough food to feed everyone. She briefly considered the pasta and meatballs but just opening the container let out a foul smell.

After some time she found some dry spaghetti and canned tomatoes, so of course, she made some very plan spaghetti. “Boys lunchtime!” she called the turtles, she could hear little feet tippy-taps smiled the widest she had in quite some time. Even when she thought it was very bland the turtles slurped it up happily. 

“Thank you” Donatello pushed out in between rushed bites. “Thank you” the other three mirrored. 

“You’re very welcome, I wish I could have given you something better but I really need to go shopping” she chuckled. After she and turtles cleaned up, they went back to their movie. ‘ _ They really should be doing something else because melting their brains in front of the TV’  _ She thought as she went up the stairs. 

Splinter was still in the bath. ‘ _ Good,’  _ she thought as she put some of her father’s old clothes on the bed in the master bedroom. Just praying that they would fit as she walked back to the young turtles. “Okay boys, I’ll be back in a bit. I’m just going out to the barn. Yell if you need anything” 

As Genevieve opened the barn doors a huge cloud of dust billowed out covering her from head to toe. “Well...cough cough... that’s….cough... what I get for not coming...cough...here enough,” She finished opening the door wide and took out a small kiddie pool praying that it didn't have any holes. Filling it up with the hose near the backdoor she ran in a grabbed some bubble bath. 

After the pool was full she went into the living room just in time to see the credits play. Clapping her hands to get the turtles' attention she smiled “Okay who wants to go for a swim?” Their faces immediately lit up and quickly to follow her outside. 

  
_ ‘YES YES fall for my clever ruse!!! Become clean my small ones!!!’  _ Genevieve thought laughing to herself watching them all jump in. Sitting down on the steps overseeing the fun, she nearly jumped out of her skin upon feeling a hand on her shoulder.


	3. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. Exams are upon us next week, and I've been swamped with assignments.  
Sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to get a chapter out before exams come to claim my life. 
> 
> I hope you like it if you see errors please tell me so I can fix them :D. 
> 
> P.S. I don't really know how to indicate laughter in writing so if any of you have any pointers that would be much appreciated.

**Chapter 3**

Sitting down on the steps overseeing the fun, Genevieve nearly jumped out of her skin upon feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder.

To say it startled Splinter as well would be an understatement, but he quickly composed himself. Sitting down he began to speak “I wanted to thank you for helping us.” 

“Think nothing of it, anybody would have done the same” she replied waving her hand dismissively. 

“No, they wouldn’t have. Very few would look past our appearances to help.” 

“Honestly I’ve seen worst, I work in the god damn sewers of New York City. Not much can faze me at this point,” She said lightheartedly 

“Still you could have walked away and left me there to die. For that, you have my graduate” 

They smiled at each other happy to watch the turtles play in silence. After some time Genevieve stood up. 

“I’m going to get some towels, and then I need to go shopping. Is there anything I can get for you while I’m out?”

“No thank you, you’ve already done so much” 

“Well just call if you think of anything, there’s a phone in the kitchen my number is on the fridge. I hate to leave so abruptly but the closest store will be closing soon and I really don’t have… well, anything for company. I feel like a terrible host” She said smiling. 

Genevieve got some newly cleaned towels from the laundry room, grabbed her purse and keys, then went out the back door. 

Setting the towels down she gave Splinter a smile, “If you think of anything just call,” She then gave the turtle tots a quick wave and jumped into her car, riding into the late afternoon sun. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey, Bobby!” she greeted the cashier walking into the family-run store. 

“Hey, Gen. You’re a little late today,” 

“I got sidetracked,” She told him on her way to the dry goods aisle. 

Going down the aisles she picked up her food for the week. About halfway through she remembered her guests. ‘_ Damn muscle memory’ _

Sighing she went back through and picked up more of the same. She also brought some toiletries that she thought they would like. Things such as bigger towels and a few toothbrushes. 

Standing in front of the soap aisle she held her breath. The smells were always too strong for her, so she rushed down the aisle and picked up some fragrance-free shampoo and conditioner. She also grabbed some bubble bath that changes color.

At that point, she wasn’t sure if they wear clothes or not so just to be safe she bought the little turtles some pajamas and a few other things. Genevieve also got some red thread. 

The cart was all but full so she headed to the counter, on her way there she walked by a box of stuffed animals. Taking the extra time to look through them she picked four of the cutest ones. 

By the time she made it to the counter, her cart was overflowing. 

“Woah, got enough there, Gen?” Bobby joked 

“haha, yeah I may have gone a little overboard,” She said smiling

“What’s with the little kid stuff? Do you have something you want to tell me?” Bobby said snickering 

“Hardy har har, yeah right. I’m suPer prEGnAnt wItH fuLLy gRoWn ChIldREn.” Genevieve said with a straight face making a motion with her hand to indicate a huge belly. 

“.....”

“......”

“HAHAHAHA!!” they laughed together. 

“No, but really why?” Bobby asked wiping a tear from his eye. 

“I just have some unexpected family friends from out of state over and they needed some last-minute stuff,” She replayed straightening out her shirt. Bobby could tell that she didn’t want to talk about it any longer so he didn’t press her any farther. 

The rest of the conversation was light-hearted and consisted mostly of the weather and how much they both hated their jobs. 

“Do you want help with that?” Bobby asked with a smile as Genevieve picked up the many bags as she could. Eventually getting all of them on her arms. 

“Help is for the weak,” She dead-paned making uncomfortable eye contact. Then they both smiled at the same time, laughing together as she headed out the door. 

On the way home, she noticed the time decided to pick up some dinner on her way home instead of cooking. So she pulled into her favorite take out place ‘Shishido’s kitchen’ and ordered one of everything. 


End file.
